Goldwalk
Goldwalk is a district of Cloudbank. It is the site of many important events in Transistor, and is both the starting point and endpoint of the game. Overview Goldwalk is the northwestern district of Cloudbank. It is connected to Highrise by gondola. The district features the Empty Set, Junction Jan's, and the Goldwalk Channel. Its Canals District has seventeen public houses, including Caddie's, Seaside, and Cloud Alley. Goldwalk Bay lies to the west of the district and a highway near an unmarked alley leads out of town. A group called the Goldwalk Community Forum is involved in civic planning. History The famous skypainter Farrah Yon-Dale broke regulations while decorating Goldwalk's sky for her suitor, who lived there. Numerous community improvement efforts by resident advocate Niola Chein included the controversial opening of the Goldwalk Channel, whose voteshare edged out a proposed metro to Highrise. A recent petition proposed the construction of a footbridge from Goldwalk's bay to Fairview Island. Between '66 and '67, a twelve-month rash of disappearances led to Central Administration taking the northwestern edge of Goldwalk offline and evacuating its residents; the incidents were investigated by the 18th Precinct without result, especially after the "retirement" of Officer Henter Jallaford. After an incident involving the Camerata at the Empty Set, the bodies of Lillian Platt and Preston Moyle are found in Goldwalk. Geography The following areas can be explored in Goldwalk. Areas after the Empty Set are only visited once in the game. *'16th Street Port', an unmarked alley east of Goldwalk Bay *'16th Street High Pass', a bridge from which the Empty Set can be viewed with a telescope *'Goldwalk Promenade' and Goldwalk Promenade North, leading into Goldwalk Plaza *'Promenade Pathway', with a new double break point *'Courtyard', largely processed *'East 64th Expressway' onramp, housing five bikes; exits the city unless Red turns left *'Goldwalk Boulevard', 48 blocks away and 10 blocks from the Set, location of Junction Jan's *'Goldwalk Channel', with no streetcars running *'Goldwalk Plaza', 8 blocks from the Set, and Goldwalk Thoroughfare, their passthrough accessed 16,777,219 times *'Amphitheater Parkway' beside Goldwalk Bay, location of the Empty Set Box Office *'The Empty Set', downstairs from the Parkway and north of a pier *'Port 37 Archway', where a boat can be docked *'The Waterfront', location of DeBesis Pier, the Selection Offices, and the Visitors Bureau in Raster Plaza *'The Canals District', location of an observation point above the Highrise Canals, as well as the Cloudbank Canals, Stratus Court, and The Hairpin *'The Floating Point', where 219 marriages have been proposed, site of an overlook with 16 blocks to Highrise *'South Frustrum Road', with patio seating *'Ferry Building', whose drinking joints are all closed, and a ciphered processed area After the Ferry Building, a gondola leads to Highrise. Backdoors There are three Backdoors in Goldwalk. Two can be accessed while heading right toward Highrise, while the third only opens after returning to Goldwalk and heading left toward Fairview. They appear in the following order: * Heading right: on DeBesis Pier after Red's first battle against Snapshots * Heading right: between Floating Point's overlook and South Frustrum Road * Heading left: after the passthrough between Goldwalk Thoroughfare and Goldwalk Plaza Trivia * Unknown says the Canals District was "much nicer last time we were here." * Goldwalk's status of O.P.I. (Offline Pending Investigation) did not make the district physically inaccessible or prevent the evacuated area from being explored by adventure-seekers such as Preston Moyle and Shomar Shasberg. * The "Flourish" button is revealed at Goldwalk Boulevard. * The water in Goldwalk Bay is not potable. * Unknown has never seen the Visitors Bureau open. Category:Locations